Louie Kaboom
Louie Kaboom appeared in 1996 TV series called Power Rangers Zeo. Louie Kaboom was sent by Rita and Lord Zedd in an attempt to take control of the Machine Empire after King Mondo was destroyed by the Zeo Rangers. However, Goldar and Rito lost the remote control they were using to control Louie and he went rogue. When the Zeo Rangers destroyed King Mondo, Rita and Zedd jumped on the chance to get rid of the Machine Empire. They created Louie Kaboom, a mechanical rocket monster, to infiltrate the Royal House of Gadgetry when it was at its most vulnerable. Goldar and Rito were sent to launch Louie from Earth (allegedly to prevent Queen Machina from discovering them on the moon), only for Rito to lose the remote. Upon his arrival at the Machine Empire's palace, Louie took a liking to Machina, despite her rebukes. Taking advice from Klank, Louie decided to destroy the rangers to impress her. At this point, she let him remain on the moon under the pretense that he would dispose of them, in spite of his obnoxious personality. The rangers found Louie's remote and tried to shut him down, but he had himself rewired so it no longer affected him. Rita and Zedd would also try to reclaim Louie a few times, but their plans were less than successful. Though Machina often argued with Louie, it was often playful and she allowed him to remain at the palace. Even Sprocket seemed to be on decent terms with him despite Louie's efforts to woo his mother. Louie spent a short amount of time trying to defeat the rangers and even made some of his own monsters, but met with failure each time. Quickly growing tired of Sprocket and Machina, who would not become his queen, Louie somehow wrested control of the Machine Empire away from the two, declaring himself the new emperor. When Prince Gasket and Archerina arrived on the moon, they set out to dispose of Louie. Archerina took control of him with one of her love arrows. She had him attack Angel Grove and battle the Zeo Rangers. After a long and difficult battle for the rangers, Louie Kaboom (who finally broke free of Archerina's love spell), was finally destroyed by the Super Zeo Ultrazord. Louie Kaboom is an egomaniac, and therefore tries to do things his way which always ends in failure. For comedic qualities, Louie tries to flirt with the ladies and each time he gets his butt kicked. Louie Kaboom is also a greedy thief; each time he gets his hands on an object belonging to the rangers or one of their friends or family; he turns it into a monster until the rangers destroy it. The only way to stop Louie is his remote, but Rito lost it, and the rangers got their hands on it. Attempts to shut him down have failed since the Machine Empire rewired the bomb inside his chest making it impossible to shut him down. Powers and Abilities Louie Kaboom is an extremely powerful robot (Surpassed only by King Mondo himself.) Who posses many abilities such as: * Chest Bomb: '''Inside Louie's chest is a bomb designed to explode once he hits his target. The Machine Empire has rewired the bomb, placing him under their control. * '''Monster Conversion: Louie has a snatch beam in his eyes which will turn any object he captures into a monster. He used this to create Tough Tusks. * Missile Transformation: Louie can transform into missile mode for transport to his target, and has a rocket booster on his back. * Teleportation: Although he only used this once, to get to Earth for his final battle, Louie can teleport to any location at will. * Growth: Like all monsters he has the ability the grow which requires a Megazord to destroy him. Unlike other monsters, he made himself grow instead of Klank & Orbus. Arsenals * Sword Hand:'''During the final battle against the Zeo Rangers, LOuie Kaboom had a sword for a left hand. In Ohranger, Archerina had cut it off in a torture session. ** '''Blue Lightning: Louie Kaboom can project blue lightning from his sword arm. * Missile Hand: Louie Kaboom has a missile like object for a right hand. It is durable enough to be smacked into the Super Zeozords and Super Zeo Megazord without damage. ** Massive Blasts: Louie Kaboom can fire sparks from his missile hand. This is his strongest attack because it easily wiped out the Super Zeo Megazord and heavily shook up Pyramidas. See Also * Bomber the Great Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Animate Objects Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Lex Lang Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Power Rangers Universe